Mikadzuki no Yoru
by Fuyune113
Summary: Semenjak menjalankan misi itu, banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpa Sarada. Mulai dari kematian janggal orang-orang yang ia kenal, hingga suara terror yang terus terjadi ketika malam hari.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Sarada merasakan hal yang ganjil malam ini. Hujan deras menyelimuti Konoha, dan ia merasa tidak tenang. Gadis itu terus merubah posisi tidurnya tiap lima menit sekali.

" _Lalalala~"_

Suara nyanyian misterius itu selalu ia dengar tatkala menutup matanya. Tapi ketika ia membuka kembali manik miliknya, hanya suara rintik air yang deras menghujam bumi.

'Apa hujan itu bernyanyi?'

Dengan cepat, gadis Uchiha itu menepis pikiran anehnya walau setiap kali berusaha ia malah merasakan hal lain.

'Sesuatu sedang memerhatikanku saat ini...'

* * *

 **Mikadzuki no Yoru**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Mikadzuki no Yoru©Fuyune113

 **Warning:**

OOC, jayus, abal, alur ngebut, typo menggunung, dll

* * *

Sarada berjalan menuju gerbang Stasiun Konoha. Tampak teman-temannya berkumpul di sana.

"Ohayou, Sarada!" si gadis tambun menyapanya sambil memakan keripik kentang. Sarada tersenyum. " _Ohayou_ Chocho, _minna_."

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan melaksanakan misi bersama seperti ini..." ujar Inojin. "Tapi ini pasti jadi menyenangkan." Mitsuki membalas. "Nah, sekarang ayo berangkat!" seru Boruto semangat. Sedangkan Shikadai hanya menguap bosan. "Keretanya saja baru datang lima belas menit lagi." Konohamaru dan Moegi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan para muridnya yang beragam.

Konohamaru membaca kembali berkas di tangannya. "Jadi, misi kita kali memakan waktu sekitar tiga hari atau lebih. Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Kusagakure sekitar dua jam dengan kereta. Kita akan menyelidiki kematian warga yang tidak wajar di sana."

"Kematian tidak wajar itu maksudnya kena serangan virus massal, ya?" tanya Chocho. Konohamaru menggeleng pelan. "Kemungkinan seperti itu, tapi masih belum pasti. Karena itu kita diminta menyelidikinya."

Mereka memasuki wilayah dalam stasiun. Karena tiket sudah dibeli, mereka tinggal menunggu kereta saja.

"Mitsuki, temani aku ke toilet." Boruto menarik tangan si surai putih. Sarada melotot padanya. "Hei, sebentar lagi kereta datang! Nanti kalian bisa tertinggal!"

"Tenang, tidak akan lama kok!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Himawari POV**

Aku memandang langit-langit kamar, tapi pikiranku melayang jauh entah kemana. Entah kenapa perasaanku kacau hari ini. Khawatir, sedih, takut, semuanya bercampur. Aku merasa tidak tenang semenjak _onii-chan_ meninggalkan rumah.

Duduk di kursi, aku melihat ke bingkai yang terdapat foto keluargaku. Firasatku benar-benar tidak enak entah kenapa. Pandanganku beralih ke ponsel yang tergeletak di meja.

'Mungkin lebih baik aku menghubunginya...' pikirku.

Aku membuka pintu kamar, melihat mama tengah merapikan kamar _onii-chan_ yang berantakan. "Mama, boleh aku pinjam ponselmu? Aku ingin menghubungi _onii-chan_."

 **Himawari POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boruto keluar dari toilet, ia berjalan di koridor yang langsung menghubungkan ke _platform_. Mitsuki mengikutinya.

"Misi kali ini sepertinya benar-benar serius, ya?" ujar si surai putih. Sang Uzumaki hanya tersenyum lebar. "Ya. Misi seperti ini yang sudah lama kutunggu!"

 _Drrrt..._

Si pirang mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di saku jaket. Ia membaca nama yang tertera.

"Tumben ada panggilan video dari _kaa-chan_..."

Mengangkat panggilan itu, ia malah terkejut karena yang muncul adalah wajah adiknya yang terlihat khawatir. "Hima? Kau kenapa?"

[" _Onii-chan_ di mana? Kau baik-baik saja?"]

Boruto semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan si bungsu. "Aku masih di stasiun. Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

["Ya. Mungkin aku haya terlalu paranoid. Ahahaha..."]

Mitsuki jadi ikut heran melihat rekannya tampak kebingungan akibat ulah si gadis Uzumaki.

[" _Onii-chan_ , jangan sampai lengah dalam misi. Aku punya firasat buruk..."]

Raut gadis kecil itu berubah. Ia tampak sangat khawatir. Boruto tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja. Musuh apapun juga pasti aku lawan. Bahkan yang tak terlihat orang lain, aku bisa mengatasinya!"

Kalimat sang kakak membuat Himawari tertawa kecil.

["Baiklah, aku tak terlalu khawatir lagi. Tapi _onii-chan_ harus terus mengaktifkan _jougan_ , ya! Musuh bisa menyarang kapan saja, lho..."]

Kini boruto yang tertawa. "Tapi tidak begitu juga. Jika sampai berhari-hari, mata kananku bisa rabun nanti."

" _Pemberitahuan. Bagi penumpang yang akan berangkat ke Kusagakure, harap, segera memasuki gerbong karena kereta akan berangkat lima menit lagi. Terimakasih."_

Mitsuki memandang Boruto. "Ayo. Kita bisa terlambat."

Si pirang mengangguk. "Hima, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menuntaskan misi dengan cepat dan pulang ke rumah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membaca ulang berkas permintaan dari Kusagakure. Ia menghela napas pelan. Kalau saja tim _jounin_ atau _chuunin_ masih ada yang tersisa, sudah pasti ia berikan misi ini. Tapi sayang, hanya tinggal sisa tim _genin_ saja. Tim _jounin_ dan _chuunin_ masih sibuk bertugas, sedangkan ini adalah hal darurat.

"Kurasa ini terlalu mengerikan."

Shikamaru yang membantu menyelesaikan beberapa tugas di sebelahnya melirik sang _Hokage_. Pria berambut nanas itu tersenyum pada si pirang. "Kau khawatir?"

Tatapan tajam dilayangkan _Nanadaime_ itu. "Memangnya kau tidak khawatir pada anakmu sendiri?"

Nyali si surai hitam ciut seketika. Salah bicara sedikit, bisa saja Kyuubi langsung menerkamnya. " _Gomen_. Aku juga khawatir pada Shikadai dan teman-temannya. Tapi tidak usah terlalu paranoid juga."

.

 **Naruto POV**

Membaca berkasnya sedikit saja aku sudah merinding. Dari dulu, aku memang tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau kematian misterius, makhluk halus, dan segala macam yang berkaitan dengan itu. Bisa-bisanya Kusagakure mengajukan hal seperti ini ke Konoha.

Di sana tertulis, kematian mendadak menewaskan beberapa _shinobi_ dan rakyat sipil dalam waktu relatif dekat. Sekitar dua sampai empat orang dapat meninggal dalam sehari di satu wilayah yang sama. Tapi anehnya, beberapa orang di wilayah lain sering melihat siluet orang-orang yang sudah mati itu. Singkat kata, mereka merasa dihantui dan meminta _shinobi_ Konoha menyelidiki hal ini.

"Sepertinya aku akan sulit tidur malam ini..." gumamku.

Rasa takut kalah dengan rasa penasaranku. Aku terus membaca berkas di tanganku. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis ketika melihat data korban. Sudah dua puluh empat orang yang tewas dalam tujuh hari. Empat belas diantaaranya adalah _shinobi_.

Menaruh kembali berkas-berkas, aku melihat pemandangan Konoha di luar jendela. Awan kelabu pekat menjadi latar gedung-gedung tinggi. Ini sudah terlalu gelap untuk pagi hari. "Mungkin sekarang akan hujan lebat..."

 **Naruto POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta melaju di jalur setapak. Hanya pepohonan yang rimbun di kanan kiri rel. Boruto diam, melihat ke luar jendela gerbong. Satu tangan menyangga pipinya. Manik _blue sapphire_ anak itu memandang rintik hujan yang turun ke sebelahnya, Sarada duduk melamun. Sisanya memilih untuk tidur. Mereka sudah sampai di wilayah Kusagakure, tinggal lima menit lagi mereka akan sampai di stasiun.

Mata sang Uzumaki sedikit memincing, memerhatikan 'sesuatu' yang menurutnya tampak janggal di antara pepohonan. Derasnya hujan, gelapnya langit, serta rimbun daun pohon dan semak-semak membuat si pirang tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

" _Musuh bisa menyarang kapan saja, lho..."_

Ingin mengabaikan firasatnya, ia teringat kata-kata sang adik. 'Mungkin saja aku salah lihat. Tapi jika benar-benar musuh...'

.

 **Sarada POV**

Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian tadi malam. Hujan yang terdengar jelas, diikuti suara aneh orang bersenandung dan tertawa. Terlalu aneh bagiku, suara itu juga sangat asing.

Semuanya buyar ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang cukup aneh di sini. Hanya aku dan Boruto yang masih terjaga, sedangkan sisanya tampak tertidur pulas. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, hanya saja kereta ini sepi penumpang. Tapi kenapa rasanya aku bisa mendengar suara keramaian?

Situasi makin aneh ketika aku menengok ke samping. Boruto sepertinya memperhatikan sesuatu dan tampak serius. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mata kanan si pirang berubah menjadi _doujutsu_ yang cukup jarang ia gunakan, kecuali saat darurat.

Apa ini sangat serius?

"Boruto?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terus memerhatikan hutan di luar. "Sarada, kau merasa aneh?" ia bertanya padaku. Kenapa ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti itu? Pasti memang ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Memangnya kau merasa begitu?" aku memastikan. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Coba saja kau lihat dengan _sharingan_ , apa yang ada di sekitar sini."

Mengangkat sebelah alis bingung, aku mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Aku fokus mengarahkan _chakra_ ke kedua mataku.

Tak lama, aku dapat melihat siluet orang-orang di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan. Pemandangan sekitar terlihat jelas, tapi entah kenapa orang-orang itu hanya terlihat samar.

"Kita sedang diawasi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: Halo, saya balik lagi bawa ffn baru :D

Ini ffn pertama saya di fandom Naruto, jadi mohon maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan. Apalagi saya benar-benar masih pemula dan masih utuh bimbingan. Jadi saran _senpai-tachi_ akan sangat membantu :D (tapi tolong jangan review yang kasar ya .)

Kali ini memang masih prolog, jadi cerita aslinya belum terlalu kelihatan dan baru sedikit. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, tentu akan lebih panjang dari ini :3

Oke, mungkin segitu saja dari saya. Sambai jumpa di chap depan yaa =^.^=

 **Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Story

" _Kita sedang diawasi..."_

* * *

 **Mikadzuki no Yoru**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Mikadzuki no Yoru©Fuyune113

 **Warning:**

OOC, jayus, abal, alur ngebut, typo menggunung, dll

* * *

 _ **~14.00, Laboratorium Rumah Sakit Kusagakure~**_

 **Sarada POV**

Aku duduk diam di sofa laboratorium, menikmati semilir angin dingin dari jendela. Empat jam berselang setelah kedatangan kami di Kusagakure, tapi hujan belum kunjung berhenti.

'Apa yang tadi kulihat, ya?'

Pikiranku melayang ke situasi saat aku masih dalam kereta tadi. Tentang bayangan itu, rasanya terlalu aneh jika hanya samar-samar. Biasanya tidak seperti itu.

"GAAAH! Kenapa harus aku yang dikurung di sini sih?!"

" _Mendokusei_..."

Suara dua orang yang kukenal membuatku menoleh. "Sudahlah, Boruto. Jangan banyak mengeluh." Moegi- _sensei_ berkata sambil mengamati laporan. Aku, Moegi- _sensei_ , Shikadai, dan Boruto ditugaskan di laboratorium, sidanya menyelidiki langsung di lapangan.

Aku berdiri, kembali mengambil beberapa sampel darah untuk diperiksa ulang.

"Itu normal. Warna juga biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh." Boruto menyambar saat aku hendak mengambil mikroskop. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu."

Aku mengambil pipet, mengambil sedikit sampel darah dan meneteskannya di atas _foot glass_ sebelum aku menaruhnya pada mikroskop.

" _Sensei_ , ini sampel dari orang-orang yang sakit itu?" tanya Shikadai. Moegi- _sensei_ mengangguk. "Tapi sama saja. Pihak rumah sakit ini juga mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka melakukan tes darah, tapi tidak ada yang aneh walau sudah jelas pasien itu sakit."

Aku menjauhkan mikroskop setelah mengamatinya sebentar. Boruto benar, tidak ada yang aneh. Kalaupun ini virus seperti yang dibilang Chocho juga pasti akan terlihat hasilnya.

"Aku sudah mencoba dengan cairan kimia, tapi tidak ada reaksi sama sekali." Shikadai berkata bingung. "Lho, bukannya itu yang harusnya 'aneh'?" kataku.

Semakin lama, aku juga semakin bingung. "Tapi penyebab kematian di sini bukan hanya karena sakit, 'kan?"

 **Sarada POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~14.15, Rumah Penduduk Kusagakure~**_

Inojin menutup mulut dan hidungnya meskipun ia sudah memakai masker. Bau bangkai yang menyengat membuatnya benar-benar ingin muntah. Ia memerhatikan sekeliling, kamar gelap gulita. Konohamaru meraba dinding mencari saklar.

 _Cklek!_

.

 **Inojin POV**

Konohamaru-sensei _terkejut_ , Chocho hampir pingsan, Mitsuki tetap biasa, dan aku hampir muntah.

Lampu menyala remang, kami melihat gumpalan daging yang tak lagi utuh dan sudah dikerubungi semut dan belatung. Lalat juga ikut terbang di sekitarnya.

"I-itu... Mayat?"

Mayat ini sepertinya sudah ada beberapa hari jika wujudnya sudah begini. Kami mendekati mayat itu. "Kita periksa dulu sebentar, lalu kita bereskan." Konohamaru- _sensei_ memberi intruksi. Aku mengambil ponselku dan memotret mayat itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh..." gumamku seraya menaruh kembali ponselku. Aku mengangkat potongan tangan mayat itu dan memasukannya ke kantung jenazah yang dibawa Chocho.

"Sepertinya ini mayat perempuan." Konohamaru- _sensei_ bergumam. "Dan sepertinya kematian mayat ini akibat dibunuh."

Kami memandang _sensei_ bersurai cokelat itu bersamaan. Ia menunjuk potongan kaki mayat. "Jika mayat membusuk, seharusnya tulang tetap padat dan ada di sini. Tapi coba perhatikan, beberapa bagian tubuh ada yang terpisah dan menghilang."

Ada benarnya juga. Tulang seharusnya tidak terpisah bersama bagian tubuh. Anggota tubuh terpotong seperti ini tidak wajar jika tidak 'terbubuh'. Ditambah lagi, kaki kiri mayat menghilang. Jika karena pembusukan saja, seharusnya tulang masih ada.

"Hii... Jangan-jangan ada psikopat berkeliaran di sini..." Chocho bergidik ngeri.

"Ya, mungkin saj– Aw!"

Semuanya langsung melihatku setelah aku memekik. Aku menyingkap lengan pakaianku.

"Hii! Semutnya besar sekali!"

Aku segera melepas semut yang menggigitku, lalu membuangnya. Aku memperkatikan bekas gigitan semut tadi. Berbekas kebiruan.

"Kontras sekali dengan kulit putihmu, eh?"

"Diam, gendut."

 **Inojin POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~14.15, Kantor Hokage~**_

"SHIKAAA! MANA LAGI BERKASNYA!"

Naruto berteriak kolosal. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengenik _file_ di laptop, sedangkan tangan kanannya menandatangani beberapa surat. Sang asisten dibuat mematung dengan kelakuan super ajaib Hokage itu.

'Kesetanan.' Shikamaru membatin. Ia menaruh tumpukan kertas di meja. "Kau sepertinya tidak sehat. Bagaimana jika aku menggantikanmu?"

Mata biru sang _Nanadaime_ melotot. "Kau tidak lihat kalau fisikku sehat?"

'Maksudku mentalmu yang sakit.'

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanti pirang yang lasngsung masuk tanpa permisi.

"Naruto- _kun_ ~"

Yang namanya disebut langsung melotot, begitu juga dengan si asisten.

"S-Shion?!"

Wanita itu berjalan mendekat. "Ayo kita menikah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~15.30, Laboratorium Rumah Sakit Kusagakure~**_

"Hiii..."

Sarada melirik heran pada rekannya. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tiba-tiba merinding. Seperti akan ada perusak hubungan orang." Boruto menjawab sambil memeluk diri sendiri. "Kau sudah melihat foto dari Inojin?"

Si gadis Uchiha mengangguk, menaruh beberapa alat pada tempatnya lagi. "Mereka mau ke sini, 'kan? Mayat itu mau di _autopsi_ pihak rumah sakit."

Boruto menguap bosan, matanya memandang ke arah jendela. Hujan sudah reda, dan sinar matahari mulai menerobos awan dan masuk langsung ke ruangan itu.

"Lho?"

Uzumaki sulung itu beralih melihat sampel darah di meja yang berhadapan dengan jendela.

"Oi, Sarada! Coba lihat!"

Atensi gadis raven itu teralih, melihat Boruto yang menunjuk sampel tersebut. Mata _onyx_ sang Uchiha sedikit menyipit. Ia mendekat ke meja yang dimaksud.

Tampak sekilas gelembung-gelembung udara dan uap, sepert air yang sedang direbus. Matanya kemudian melirik ke luar jendela, lalu kembali ke sampel tersebut.

"Darahnya mendidih?! Bagaimana bisa..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~16.00, Ruang Jenazah~**_

 **Shikadai POV**

Kerasukan jin macam apa sampai mereka tahan dengan bau bangkai seperti ini? Aku bergidik ngeri. Sudah pakai tiga lapis masker saja baunya masih tercium.

"Sepertinya sudah beberapa minggu mayat ini dibiarkan." Moegi- _sensei_ berkata, melihat potongan-potongan dalam kantung jenazah.

"Tiga hari."

Kami menatap Konohamaru- _sensei_ , tidak mengerti. "Orang-orang yang dekat dengannya melihat ia belanja tiga hari lalu. Jadi kemungkinan ia meninggal tiga hari, dua hari, kemarin, atau bahkan hari ini."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Jika dihitung, maka empat hari dengan sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa sudah busuk sejauh ini?" kata Sarada tak percaya. "Mungkin dia banyak dosa dan kena azab kubur. Makannya jadi begini." Boruto asal bicara, lalu mendapat jitakan 'manis' dari si raven."Serius, _baka_ -Boruto!"

Aku tepuk jidat. Memang dasar kelakuan orang yang satu itu, bercanda saat serius.

" _Mendokusei_. Mungkin karena banyaknya luka, pembusukan jadi lebih cepat. Lagipula apa-apaan ini? Kakinya hilang satu?!"

Inojin mengangguk. "Memang hilang sejak mayat ini ditemukan. Aku curiga ini kasus mutilasi."

"Ya, sudah jelas ini pembunuhan. Sepertinya ada psikopat di daerah sini yang hobi mengoleksi potongan tubuh korbannya, seperti di film-film!" Chocho menimpali. "Tapi kalau memang ada pembunuh berkeliaran, kenapa aku ditugaskan di laboratoium? Jika sudah jelas, kenapa kita tidak langsung ditugaskan melawan pembunuhnya saja? _Mendokusei_..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~20.00, Taman Penginapan Kusagakure~**_

" _Baka_! Jangan menyerang sendirian seperti itu!"

"Matilah kau!"

"Tcih, kita kalah."

Inojin kesal, Boruto _facepalm_. Seperti biasa, kalah dalam game karena Boruto bertindak gegabah.

 _Mendokusei_.

"Kau masih belum kapok juga, ya?"

Boruto cemberut. "Iya-iya. Maaf."

"Huh, mana baterainya habis..."

Aku menaruh kembali PSP milikku.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang asyik bermain, ya?"

Mitsuki menghampiri kami, ia duduk di sebelah Boruto.

"Sudah kok. Kami kalah karena dia." Inojin menunjuk Boruto kesal. "PSP kami juga sudah kehabisan baterai." Boruto memperlihatkan _gadget_ miliknya yang mati.

"Nah, sekarang kita mau apa?" tanyaku. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Bagaimana jika bercerita saja?" usul Mitsuki. "Eh, kau punya cerita bagus?"

Anggukan si surai putih menjadi jawaban Boruto. Inojin juga tampak tertarik. "Oh, ya? Cerita apa?"

"Ini kisah yang sering diceritakan _tou-san_ ketika aku masih kecil."

Aku mendekat, penasaran dengan cerita itu.

"Ini terjadi pada zaman dulu, ketika _Hokage_ pertama masih hidup."

Akhirnya kami duduk melingkar, ingin mengetahui cerita dari Mitsuki.

"Ada seorang ilmuwan hebat di Konoha. Dia punya rumah yang sederhana. Tapi sebenarnya, ia punya satu ruang bawah tanah yang cukup besar. Ruang bawah tanah itu digunakan untuk 'penelitian besar' yang ia lakukan."

"'Penelitian besar'?" aku dan Inojin membeo, sedangkan Boruto tampak berpikir. "Kalau tidak salah, penelitiannya berkaitan dengan orang mati. Ini cerita tentang _Moroi_ , ya?" si surai putih tersenyum. "Kau sudah tahu?"

Boruto mengangguk. "Sekilas, Hanabi _nee-chan_ pernah menceritakannya padaku dan Hima. Tapi tidak selengkapnya."

Inojin menyikut putra _Nanadaime_ itu. "Jangan mengganggu orang lain yang sedang cerita! Jika sudah tahu, tidak usah _spoiler_. Mitsuki, lanjutkan saja."

Aku kembali diam.

 _Moroi_?

Makhluk apa itu?

"Subjek penelitian itu adalah orang mati. Dia ingin membangunkan orang mati. Ambisi ilmuwan itu sangat besar, ia bahkan sangat senang ketika mengetahui adanya jurus _Edo Tensei_."

Aku kembali mengingat. _Edo Tensei_ , itu jurus untuk membangkitkan orang mati yang dipakai besar-besaran di perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat.

"Tapi kemudian, ilmuwan itu menganggap _Edo Tensei_ kurang sempurna. _Jutsu_ itu hanya bisa dipakai jika ada 'tumbal' dan masih bisa disegel. Dia ingin menghidupkan orang mati tanpa tumbal dan memberikan keabadian."

Ilmuwan gila.

Mana ada makhluk abadi di dunia ini? Orang yang mengaku abadi saja mati tertimpa batu saat melawan tim _tou-san_ dulu. Entah siapa namanya itu, aku geli jika harus mengingatnya.

"Suatu hari, dia berhasil membangkitkan tiga mayat. Namun, ketiganya tak bisa keluar pada siang hari. Itulah kenapa, ilmuwan itu menyebut mereka _Moroi_ , makhluk yang rapuh. _Moroi_ dapat mengingat jati diri mereka ketika bangkit, mereka juga dapat bersosialisasi dengan normal walau hanya pada malam hari. Mereka juga punya kemampuan khusus, melebihi saat mereka masih hidup."

"Aduh!"

Aku langsung melirik Inojin. "Kenapa kau?"

Dia hanya menutup mulutnya. "Lidahku tergigit." Boruto langsung tertawa. "Sepertinya hanya Inojin yang bisa bicara jelas walau lidahnya sakit. Hahaha..." satu delikan tajam langsung mengarah ke anak itu. "Kau minta ditendang, ya?"

Mitsuki hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka.

" _Mendokusei_. Kalian berdua, sudahlah. Mitsuki, ayo sambung ceritanya."

Keduanya diam, kembali mendengarkan cerita.

"Lagi-lagi penelitian itu dianggap tidak sempurna. _Moroi_ mati tiga bulan setelahnya. Ilmuwan itu lalu meninggal pada pertengahan jabatan _Hokage_ kedua. Setelah beberapa tahun gudang itu ditinggalkan, ada seseorang yang tanpa sengaja menemukannya pada zaman _Hokage_ ketiga. Orang itu kemudian tertarik dengan penelitian tersebut."

Sepertinya, Moroi tidak ada lagi. Jika ada, sudah pasti digunakan juga saat perang dunia shinobi keempat.

"Orang itu juga seorang ilmuwan. Dia membawa semua gulungan di ruangan itu ke laboratorium miliknya. Lalu, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Iya, 'kan?" si Uzumaki menyambung.

"Kok akhir ceritanya begitu? Menggantung sekali."

"Akhir ceritanya memang menggantung, karena memang akhir cerita ini belum ada yang tahu."

Aku diam. Apa maksudnya 'akhir cerita ini belum ada yang tahu'?

"Maksudmu, orang yang menemukan hasil penelitian ilmuwan itu menghilang tanpa jejak?"

Mitsuki mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi kemungkinannya begitu."

"Tapi itu hanya 'kemungkinan'." Botuto berkata malas. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita sendiri yang buat akhir ceritanya?" ujarnya antusias.

"Anggaplah orang itu berhasil membangkitkan _Moroi_ lagi dan menjadi pemimpin." Boruto berkata semangat. "Lalu mereka hidup berdampingan dengan lingkungan sekitarnya dan menjalani hidup baru tanpa dikekang keluarga mereka." Inojin membalas. "Hingga suatu hari, si pemimpin haus kekuasaan dan menyuruh para _Moroi_ untuk menyerang orang hidup agar menambah pasukan karena si pemimpin menginginkan perang lagi." Mitsuki ikut menimpali.

"Lalu..."

"Penduduk di tempat itu merasa tidak adil jika yang mati kembali hidup. Maka mereka menyiksa dan membunuh _Moroi_ agar mereka pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya. Sedangkan pemimpin _Moroi_ ditangkap dan dihukum. Tamat."

Boruto dan Inojin langsung menatapku tajam.

"Masa begitu, sih?!"

"Tidak adil! Seharusnya _Moroi_ melawan pemimpin mereka untuk melindungi lingkungan dan orang yang masih hidup!"

"Lalu setelah mengalahkan si pemimpin, para _Moroi_ kembali tidur tenang selamanya. Selesai."

Duo pirang itu langsung ber-high five ria.

"Kok begitu?! Mana bisa pasukan melawan pemimpin?!" aku berargumen. "Bisa saja! Jika satu lawan sepuluh, si pemimpin sudah kalah jumlah!" mereka membalasku sengit.

"OI KALIAN! CEPAT TIDUR- _KORE_!" sebuah teriakan kolosal muncul dari arah penginapan.

"Konohamaru- _sensei_ , tidak ada piyama lain?"

"Memang salah, hah?!"

"Ya, aneh jika laki-laki memakai piyama seperti– _ITTAI_!"

Boruto kena imbasnya. Salah sendiri berani menghina piyama bercorak bunga dan kupu-kupu lucu keramat _jounin_ yang satu itu.

"Kalian, sudah malam begini malah asyik main di luar! Bagaimana jika ada psikopat melihat kalian?!" dan kami mendapat ceramah gratis hari ini.

 _Mendokusei_.

 **Shikadai POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~Unknown Place~**_

Gadis itu terus berlari, menerobos gelapnya malam. Tangannya mengambil sebuah _shuriken_ di kantung, lalu ia melemparnya pada sosok bayangan yang ia kejar.

 _Set!_

Benda itu menggores lengan sosok bayangan itu, namun dengan cepat luka goresan itu menutup.

Mengambil kembali _shuriken_ , ia melemparnya lagi. Kali ini mengenai pipi sosok itu. Namun seperti tadi, luka itu menutup dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak boleh ragu seperti ini!"

Sosok bayangan itu membentak si gadis. Mata merahnya mendelik tajam dari balik kegelapan.

"Kau harus cepat! Atau aku akan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~07.00, Kamar Penginapan Kusagakure~**_

 **Sarada POV**

"KYAAA!"

Eh?

Tadi itu mimpi?

Aku menghela napas. Entah kenapa tadi itu rasanya nyata sekali. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Hanya ada aku di kamar ini. Chocho dan Moegi- _sensei_ sepertinya sedang ke luar. Aku segera memakai kacamataku dan membereskan _futon_.

Samar-samar, aku teringat dengan mimpiku tadi.

'Suara itu seperti...'

Sengan cepat, aku menepis pikiranku.

"Itu hanya mimpi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~08.15, Laboratorium Rumah Sakit Kusagakure~**_

"Lho, mana _sensei_ dan Shikadai?"

"Mengurus pasien. Mereka juga mau mengambil sampel darah yang lain."

Boruto mengambil sampel darah yang kemarin dari lemari penyimpanan. "Aku masih penasaran dengan kejadian kemarin. Bisa bantu aku?"

Aku mengangguk, membuka jendela. Sinar matahari pagi memasuki ruangan. Boruto menaruh dua tempat berisi sampel darah di meja yang menghadap jendela. Sesuai perkiraan, darah itu seperti mendidih.

"Kau tidak memeriksa suhunya?" tanyaku. "Tidak. Tapi jika disentuh tempatnya saja sudah terasa panas."

Ia kemudian memindahkan tempat-tempat itu. Kali ini disimpan di lemari pendingin. Aku ikut mengamati. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, sesuatu mulai terjadi.

"Suhu mulai dari nol derajat celcius dapat membekukan ini dalam waktu sekejap. Hebat."

Setelahnya, ia mengeluarkan tempat-tempat itu dan menaruhnya di meja lain yang jauh dari jendela.

"Boruto, Sarada, ayo kita kembali ke penginapan."

Kami menoleh bersamaan ke pintu masuk.

"Inojin? Tapi bukannya..."

"Misi selesai, kita digantikan tim _jounin_. Ini perintah dari _Nanadaime_."

Perkataanku langsung dipotong. "Kita pulang ke Konoha sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~09.00, Kereta Kusagakure-Konohagakure~**_

Lagi-lagi, kereta sepi. Di gerbong ini hanya ada tim Konohamaru- _sensei_ dan Moegi- _sensei_.

Pikiranku kembali melayang ke rentetan kejadian aneh yang kualami. Mulai dari bayangan-bayangan di hutan, mayat mutilasi, mimpi, dan darah yang aneh itu.

'Mungkin semuanya hanya kebetulan...'

"Main _truth or dare_ , yuk!"

Boruto dengan seenaknya mengajak. Anak laki-laki langsung duduk di lantai gerbong, membentuk lingkaran. Chocho tetap duduk di tempatnya, masih makan keripik kentang. Konohamaru- _sensei_ asyik menelfon seseorang, sedangkan Moegi- _sensei_ membaca novel.

"Ada pensil, tidak? Atau botol juga boleh."

"Tidak ada."

"Dengan kunai saja."

"Ya sudah."

Dasar aneh. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela, melihat pepohonan yang rimbun.

" _Mendokusei_. Kenapa harus aku yang pertama?! Ya sudah, aku pilih _truth_."

"Kau pilih Chocho atau Yodo?"

"A-apaan, sih?! Yodo baik padaku, tapi Chocho juga baik. Sama saja!"

Aku tertawa geli, memutuskan untuk melihat mereka bermain saja.

"Pokoknya pilih."

"Huft, Chocho saja."

Sambil cemberut, Shikadai memutar kunai.

"Nah, sekarang Mitsuki."

" _Truth_."

Si rambut nanas tampak berpikir. "Kenapa kau suka ular putih?"

Pertanyaan sejuta umat.

"Karena aku suka warna putih."

Hah?

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar familiar. Bahkan Shikadai ikut _facepalm_.

Mitsuki mengambil alih kunai dan memutarnya.

"Kenapa aku lagi?! _Truth_!"

"Jika Inojin, Boruto, dan aku ditangkap oleh pembunuh tapi kau hanya bisa menyelamatkan satu dari kami, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Diam sebentar. Pasti dia menjawab Inojin, teman satu timnya.

"Dalam permainan ini, aku pilih Inojin."

Nah, 'kan?

"Tapi jika terjadi di kenyataan, aku tidak akan menyelamatkan kalian."

Seruan protes dua laki-laki pirang membuat Shikadai harus menutup telinga, sedangkan Mitsuki memasang wajah bingung.

"Dengar dulu! Aku akan membiarkan kalian dibunuh, lalu aku bunuh diri. Jadi kita mati dan tenang bersama. Begini-begini juga aku setia kawan! Aku tidak akan pilih kasih!"

"Sewot."

Lagi, Shikadai memutar kunai dengam memasang wajah kesalnya. Kunai itu berhenti dan menunjuk Boruto.

"Dari tadi hanya _truth_. Kalau begitu, aku _dare_ saja."

"Nyanyi lewat speaker kereta."

"Hah?!"

"Cepat lakukan. Kau yang mengajak main, 'kan? Tidak lucu jika kau menolak."

Senjata makan tuan. Kali ini, Boruto yang kesal dan melangkah ke lokomotif. Shikadai, Inojin, bahkan Chocho sampai tertawa keras. Kira-kira bagaimana jika dia menyanyi?

Aku sedikit tersenyum, membayangkan yang akan terjadi.

" _Selamat siang semuanya! Disini Uzumaki Boruto, akan menyanyikan lagu istimewa untuk kalian semua!"_

Suara dari speaker menggema, Konohamaru- _sensei_ langung terdiam seribu bahasa. Ponselnya ia abaikan begitu saja.

" _Mirai o ima ni oinuite ashiato de agaita chijou e sono me ni yadose hikari to hi~"_

" _Hoi bocah! Sedang apa kau?! Pergi sana!"_

" _Sumimasen!"_

Suara masinis yang marah ikut terdengar, tawaku langsung meledak begitu saja. Mitsuki juga tertawa, walau sedikit. Moegi- _sensei_ geleng-geleng kepala, Konohamaru- _sensei_ sweatrdrop, sedangkan Shikadai, Inojin, dan Chocho tertawa dengan sangat keras.

Boruto kembali. Wajahnya memerah padam. "Puas kau membuat aku malu?!"

" _Peace_ , _bro_..."

Shikadai masih tertawa kecil, Boruto memutar kunai.

"Nah, sekarang kau."

" _Dare_."

"Rayu Chocho."

Inojit tampak hendak protes, namun ia diam. Tak lama, laki-laki Yamanaka itu mendekati Chocho.

"Chocho, kenapa kau suka makan keripik kentang?"

Chocho menoleh, tampaknya dia tidak sadar tengah menjadi 'target' _truth or dare_ mereka kali ini.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku menyukainya."

"Memang apa lagi yang kau suka selain keripik kentang?"

"Banyak! Aku juga suka permen, burger, cokelat–"

"Kalau aku?"

Chocho langsung diam, aku menahan tawa.

"Kau mau kumakan?"

"HII! AMIT-AMIT! KANIBAL!"

Dan tiga laki-laki yang duduk di lantai gerbong hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

 **Sarada POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~10.15, Atap Kantor Hokage~**_

 **Shion POV**

Putranya akan pulang hari ini.

Sial.

Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh ke tempat ini, tapi Naruto- _kun_ ternyata sudah menikah dan punya dua anak!

Kemarin, aku sudah melihat putrinya. Meski benci mengakuinya, tapi Himawari adalah anak yang cantik dan paduan dari orang tuanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan penampilan anak pertama mereka? Lebih mirip Naruto atau Hinata? Aku membayangkan bagaimana anak pertama mereka.

Orang-orang selalu bilang kedua putra Hokage dan putri Hyuuga itu anak yang hebat karena bisa membangkitkan _doujutsu_ di usia muda. Cih, pasti akan lebih hebat lagi jika anak Naruto- _kun_ dan aku seusia mereka. Bisa melihat kematian adalah kemampuan yang langka.

Bicara soal kematian, aku memandang Konoha dari tempat ini. Meski tak seindah dari patung Hokage, tapi pemandangan dari sini juga cukup bagus.

'Tak biasanya aku merasakan aura kematian pekat seperti ini...'

Sama seperti Naruto- _kun_ dan teman-temannya, kemampuanku juga turut meningkat. Tapi aura kematian yang seperti ini, aku baru merasakannya.

Sepertinya, akan banyak orang yang meninggal dalam waktu dekat.

 **Shion POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: Halo minna, saya balik lagi bawa chapter dua :D

Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa yaa (bagi yang melaksanakan) =^.^=

Oke, maaf kalau chapter kali ini garing, tapi semoga readers, silent readers, dan senpai-tachi gak kecewa :3

Ide cerita ini muncul waktu author gak sengaja buka situs tentang Strigoi dan Moroi. Memang keduanya diambil dari bahasa Romania, tapi ternyata Moroi juga ada dalam bahasa Jepang. Moroi di legenda Romania itu beda dengan yang di fanfic ini ya, karena Moroi di sini hasil karangan ngaco author :v #plak

Tentang kisah yang diceritakan Mitsuki, itu baru 'ringkasan' aja. Selengkapnya bakal jadi lebih jelas seiring bertambahnya chapter, baik tentang Moroi maupun cerita itu sendiri.

Oke, sekian dari dari author. Maaf bila masih ada banyak kesalan =^.^=

 **Review please**


End file.
